The Truth
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: Ven's side of the story. no yaoi. But some is implied.


Hey, I'm Ventus. Yeah, the guy whose Heart made Sora. I'm not proud of what my Keyblade has done. I would have scolded it if I didn't look like a retard doing it.

…who are you people?

Oh. You're the people that was talking to Aqua and Terra a moment ago. Okay. What you wanna know? Huh? Who the hell is Kuyu…Whatever that name is? Look, I just got my body back just a few days ago. I don't know anything about any current fads. So, what do you want to know about something I DO know?

…Are you that blond one that Terra told me about? Okay, hold a second. *Gets tape out, only to watch the reporter run away.*

Heh, that was easy.

Okay, I'm going to start after Xehanort froze me. It was not a fun thing to experience, being frozen. It actually hurt like hell. Add to the pain of me falling down an ungodly high cliff?

Un-fucking-bearable.

Hell, I didn't know that cliff was so high until I landed on the ground and had to skid to a stop about thirty feet later. And the skidding wasn't fun either. I tried to see Aqua, but, with that spell still affecting me at the time, I couldn't see much but a blur of pink and blue.

Then, a few seconds after that, I hear something akin to her calling out to a brown blur, and see red, then black. It was also at this time that my sight had improved greatly. To the point that I actually saw what my Heartless looks like. It looked identical to Sora.

It was after that, that everything got really blurry to the point that I just shut my eyes. All I could feel was these emotions that weren't mine anymore. It wasn't until Sora was like, 10, that I became 'conscious' of what was happening around me. You can tell I almost had a heart attack when I realized that it wasn't me, but Sora, my Heartless turned Someone, that was feeling all those emotions.

Poor kid was feeling with my Heart.

After that, I started 'showing' Sora how to use the Keyblade. It was subconscious, at first. His wooden sword practice made it a lot easier on me, so I mostly compared tactics and such to the part of the brain that no one can consciously get to.

It was kinda fun.

I was doing this for four years, helping him actually improve, bit by bit, when Xehanort showed up. I'm sure Sora was quite clueless when he felt a spurt of intense rage come out of nowhere at him. And it was after that that I got the Keyblade back and started really showing him how to use it. He took to it like a duck to water.

You could tell I was proud.

But then that Riku…I hate Riku. He seriously pissed me off when he took my Keyblade from me. That never happened to me before, and I did not like the feeling of losing my weapon to a Dark Knight wanna-be. So, let it be known.

I hated it.

It was after Sora got to meeting Riku again that I did something that I would probably regret: I called with my Heart to get my blade back. The blade returned as Sora told Riku about the power of his friends. I wish it was true for him. I really do.

It sickens me about what I did.

Then Sora did one thing that I feel was retribution on what I did. He cut my Heart out of his chest with a different Keyblade.

I was amazed that he turned into a Shadow Heartless. I thought he would turn into Shadow Sora. Not that little thing that is like a two-legged dog. Eh, must be a Keyblade thing.

Anyway, after Kairi's Heart returned to her, (How the hell did it even get there without me knowing?!) He became a Heartless and was running around like a moron. Mentally, of course. I was the one steering the ship to Kairi again, so that I could get my Heart back.

Bitch did not realize it, but when she took her Heart back, she took mine too.

I don't like her either.

Then came fighting Xehanort. Oh, my. I actually had some fun with him, but I WAS wondering why Xehanort had a mini-seizure when I fought against him. If I had known Terra was doing that, I would have kneed him.

I really would have.

But anyway, Xehanort the Heartless is defeated and Sora goes on a long trip to find Riku and Mickey. Then that Castle Oblivion place happened, which I can BARELY remember. All I can remember with any certainty was a red-furred porcupine that needed to use conditioner.

Then Sora went to sleep for a year. Talk about a really messed up ending to an adventure…

But that's okay…Hey, I thought I told you to…I thought you took off. …who is that big guy with you?

Excuse me a second. *Goes and gets Aqua.* Yeah, the blond one is being mean to me again.

*watches as Aqua goes nuts on them* I think all that time being stuck to her armor left her alittle…messed up…OKAY, where were we?

Ah, yeah, Oblivion.

After the year long nap, Sora woke up and we visited Yen Sid. I don't know if he could sense that I was there, but he was still the enigma that we knew him to be. His information on the Nobodies were enlightening too, since when I was still alive, Unbirths were a more pressing problem.

But that was the past and Unbirths were gone completely. But, I felt that there was something wrong. And while Sora was talking to Yen Sid and later, that group of people at Hollow Bastion, (To which I do not know how the name was changed to that moniker.), I did some digging…and found Roxas.

I have come to the conclusion that someone up in the heavens hates me with a passion. There was a small skirmish with him in Sora's head. I think the poor kid had us as a nightmare, but when he woke up, Anti-Sora made him forget.

How? How the hell am I supposed to know? HE'S Darkness embodied. I'm not.

Anyway, Roxas the doppelganger and I teamed up to help Sora defeat Xehanort permanently. And, unbeknownst to me and Sora, put Terra back together. When Axel gave himself up to get us to the World that Never was, I think I actually cared about him…but not for long.

Roxas, however, would NOT stop shouting and crying. Got to the point that I just smacked him and told him to get over it. That prompted another fight and Anti smacking the both of us. Eh, well, out of all three of us, he's the only one NOT picking the fights.

Whatever.

It was funny, when Roxas merged with Sora, he merged with me. And I became whole in a way that I didn't know possible. I really did not know that I was broken in pieces. Really made me open my eyes.

Then Sora had to go with Riku to defeat Xehanort in his final incarnation. I swear, the guy has more forms than Seymour Guado.

ANYWAY, after all that jazz of Sora returning home, finding Kairi, and being with his little family again, Mickey sent a message. That message sent them to Yen Sid again and there, Sora found out about me. And after all was said and done, Sora was told he was not Sora.

That hurt him. It hurt him a lot, to know that he wasn't even real. After he wrote that journal bit…he committed Keyblade Suicide. By taking that black Keyblade and mine, and using it to remake me.

…There is not enough words in all the languages that would describe the pain of being reborn as myself. And feeling Sora die to remake me was the icing on the cake.

Remember when I said I hate Riku, well…the feelings' mutual. Same with Kairi and Reno. Yeah, Reno. Somebody of Axel, and now the former lover of Sora.

As I said, someone up there hates me. But that's okay. You see, I pitched my request to the Big Three, so I hope they remake Sora. I really do.

Nice kid like him deserves some happiness in all this bloody shit.

Well, since all of that is now pending…I'm going to get a balloon full of Vasoline, and hit Terra with it. Later guys.


End file.
